The Green-Haired Warden
by The Bug Catcher
Summary: What happens when our favorite green-haired hero finds himself attending Hachimitsu Academy? Why... girls fall for him of course! Rated M for Bakugou Language, and sexual moments (no lemons). UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**The Green-Haired Warden**

**By**

**The Bug Catcher**

**Chapter 1: Deku**

* * *

Hachimitsu Private Academy is an elite all-girls boarding school infamous for its draconian rules and harsh penal code. Not to mention the fact that it has an actual _prison _on school grounds. Many outsiders have wondered as to why this academy is so strict and some would say outright cruel towards its own students. Unfortunately, the answer may never come. And it is not just the fact the school is strict that give many prospective students pause when considering to enter its halls, it is also its bad reputation for fights. Though that reputation is not unfounded, it also is not nearly to the extent that many would assume.

For example, there are what you would call three 'factions' that each control a different part of the school. First, there is, of course, The Student Council, who fit the stereotype of an over-controlling bunch. Second is the so-called 'Underground' Student Council, who supposedly guard the academy against 'sexual acts' though they seem to target really anyone who disagrees with them. And finally, there is the third faction, The Delinquents. This group grew into existence _due _to Hachimitsu Academy's strict rules, because as history always shows, those who try to control everything a person does more than likely will have that said person rebel against them. And so these three factions have constantly butted heads, if you will, for some time. And it will become most certainly worse as the new school year dawns, for the Chairman of the Academy, Kurihara has decided to include male students into the school. Thereby turning the all-girls academy into a co-ed academy. This, of course, was not taken well by the student body, but the Chairman was confident that everything would work out in the end, even if said confidence was a bit misplaced. Nevertheless, the academy will be opening its doors to its first male students. Nobody knew it at the time, but one of these boys would soon shape the very future of this academy forever.

In the middle of a dark room sits a desk. On the desk sat multiple papers and files, the contents of which was in the process of being studied by the desk's occupant, Mari Kurihara, President of the Underground Student Council. She is a tall and lithe young woman with waist-length black hair that has bangs swept to the right and green eyes.

As she was going through the third of the six files on her desk, the only door to the room opened, through which walked two girls of contrasting appearances.

One is of them is Meiko Shiraki, a tall and beautiful young woman with gray hair that she wears in a bun, brown eyes covered by oval-shaped glasses, and a voluptuous figure. She has an air of confidence about her, though many wonder if that confidence is actually arrogance.

The other young woman is Hana Midorikawa, who is slightly short and lithe with blond hair that is styled in a bob with bangs covering eyebrows and brown eyes. Hana, again in contrast to Meiko, is more of a cheerful and kind individual. At least when she is not angered.

The two young ladies and fellow members of the Underground Student Council—Meiko being the Vice President while Hana is the Secretary—take their usual positions in the room, with Meiko standing beside Mari's desk and Hana standing in front.

"Are those the files for the males?" Meiko asks Mari, her voice dripping with venom at the word 'male'. You see, these three girls absolutely despise any form of the opposite sex otherwise know as men. Nobody really knows why they have such intense hatred, perhaps they were done a grievous wrong by men in the past? Many theories have been brought forth as to why they have such a misandrist view, but no answer has been forthcoming as of yet.

"Yes." Replies Mari in a cold tone. "And they are just as vile as I suspected."

"How shall we deal with them, Madam President?" Hana inquires.

Mari put the file she was reading down, "Leave them be for now. They will most likely do something filthy soon, it is in their nature, and that is when we will show them no mercy."

Her two subordinates give dark smiles at this answer. "As wise as ever, Madam President." Says Meiko.

Mari simply hums in response, then notices she read only five out of the six files. She picks it up and starts to browse through it, her face getting paler by the second as she does. "No." She whispers in fear. "No, no no no no no..."

"Madam President!" Meiko and Hana exclaim as they witness their usually calm and stoic leader fly into a full-blown panic. The Council President started to rock back and forth in her seat and keeps mumbling over and over like a mantra. "He can't be here, he can't be here..."

"Mari..." Meiko begins to say as she tries to snap her out of it, but the President interrupts her when she grabs Meiko's shoulders in a vice-like grip. "These males are in the cafeteria at the moment, correct?!" Mari questions slash demands.

"Y-yes, they are," Meiko answers fearfully, scared crap less by the really strange look in Mari's eyes. Mari then quickly lets her subordinate go and bolts through the door, more than likely heading to the cafeteria as we speak.

"Madam President, wait!" Hana yells as she takes off after her leader, followed shortly by Meiko, both wondering what the hell is going on with their President. Why is she acting so crazy all of a sudden? Neither seeing the name on the sixth file, Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

When Izuku Midoriya first heard that he was selected to be one of the first male students to enter Hachimitsu Academy, he felt a bit torn, he was happy at getting into a good academy that has high marks, yet a little fearful due to the rumors he has heard of the place. His mother, on the other hand, was ecstatic, her little angel was on the road towards his dream, which was to help people, to make the world a better place. Izuku wasn't sure at the moment how to accomplish this, meaning he wasn't sure which profession suited his goal. So, he decided to take the standard curriculum for the academy for his first year and make a plan for his second. And so here he stands, in the school's cafeteria, staring wide-eyed in fear at his past that has come to haunt him, staring at his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou.

Katsuki is a young woman of average height, with a narrow but muscular build and lightly tanned skin. She has short ash blond hair which spikes upwards at all angles away from her head, but sits low over her forehead, coming down to her eyebrows, and her eyes are sharp and thin, bright red in color. Despite the appearance suggesting otherwise, she is strikingly beautiful, just in a wild, almost feral manner. She is also the leader of The ' Delinquents' which are the rebellious faction.

Izuku gulps loudly, sweat pouring down his face. "H-hi Kacchan." He greets his friend (at least he thinks she is) with a nervous smile.

"_Deku,_" Katsuki growls as she slowly steps towards him. "What the hell are _you _doing here?"

"W-w-well you see…" As Izuku tries to explain—hopefully without getting pummeled by the piss off the girl in front of him—someone interrupts him.

Ah, it's you!" A voice exclaims from behind 'Deku' as 'Kacchan' calls him, giving the already stressed-out boy a jump scare and a half. He turns around to see a short girl of petite build with shoulder-length brown hair.

'Ahhhhh! Its the girl from the Academy's gate that I talked to!' He screams in his head. (Note, he actually didn't speak to her.)

"Your that cute boy from the entrance!" The girl exclaims with a smile, till she realizes what she said and blushes up a storm.

'S-she called me cute!' Deku—as we shall call our intrepid hero from now on—thinks with amazement, a girl, a _girl_, called him cute! He must be dreaming!

Katsuki scowls in anger, how dare they ignore her! "Hey, I'm talking Deku, not you round bitch!" She roars at the newcomer.

The New girl makes an 'eep' sound and bolts in the other direction, but not before giving a small wave to Deku as she did. Unfortunately for Deku, he still was in Katsuki's sights. Again he prepares to explain himself but is again interrupted, this time by the cafeteria's doors slamming open, leaving cracks in the wall due to the force. And in steps through Mari, Hana and Meiko right behind her, who are both a bit out of breath.

Katsuki looks at Mari with hatred in her red eyes. "Crow Bitch." She growls. "What do you want?"

Mari simply answers with a glare as she marches towards Bakugou and Deku. Whispers sounding throughout the cafeteria.

"Isn't that Mari Kurihara?"

"No way, you mean the Chairman's daughter?"

"The one who is in charge of The Underground Student Council?"

"The One that has crows doing her bidding?"

"_That _Mari?"

More gossip continued to ring around Mari as she got closer to the two. But the room soon grew silent as she finally stood before them. Her eyes locked with Katsuki's. Deku seemingly being ignored. This stare-down continued for at least a minute before Mari decided to speak. "Still causing disorder, I see?" She asks Bakugou in a rhetorical manner.

"What is it to you, Crow Bitch? Don't you have better things to do then getting your face punched? Cause that is how this will go if you don't back off!" Katsuki threatens the cold beauty.

"Show some respect when talking to your betters, scum!" Meiko yells at the delinquent in anger. How dare she talk to Mari like that!

"YOU WANNA GO, COW TITS?!" Katsuki roars right back. Everybody in the cafeteria grows pale in the face, nobody wants to see what kind of mayhem these two powerhouses would cause.

"Stand down, Meiko." Said figure turns in shock. "B-but… Madam President..."

"Stand. Down." Mari commands as she glares at her subordinate. The latter sweating in fear. "Understood," Meiko says as she backs away in fear.

Deku puts a hand gently on Katsuki's shoulder. "Kacchan, please." Said girl shrugging off the boy's hand as she storms off, nobody noticing the dash of red forming on the delinquent's cheeks.

Now Mari and Deku have a stare down. Well, more like Mari stares a hole through Deku while he looks anywhere but her (and Meiko, lest he dies of blood loss).

Our green-haired hero gathers his courage and looks Mari in the eye. "Sorry about Kacch…" but Mari holds up a hand, interrupting with her own question. "What are you doing here, Midoriya?"

"Oh, w-well I g-got a l-letter of ad-admission due t-to my scores and...well my mom thought it would be a good idea to come here." He shuffles his feet nervously. "A-are you mad?" He asks timidly.

"Mad?" Mari asks in an ominous voice, her face hidden by her hair. "No, I'm not mad..." She then suddenly launches herself at Deku, our green-haired hero closing his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"OH DEKU!" Mari yells as she does not—as everyone in the cafeteria would assume—try and kill our hero, instead she wraps her arms around him in a tight hug, her face alight with joy. "I HAVE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH! HOW IS MY INNOCENT LITTLE CINNAMON ROLL DOING? DID YOU MISS ME? OH, THIS YEAR IS GOING TO BE SO AMAZING WITH YOU HERE!" She continues on and on and on, the rest of the cafeteria having just one thought in their minds at this. "_**EHHHHHHHH?!"**_

* * *

**And that is it! What did you guys think? The reason for this story was that I felt that a lot of the stories involving Prison School were too...extreme in one way or the other. There is either the story where the main character doesn't seem to mind what the girls are doing or there is the story where the girls are given the same treatment in retaliation. So I decided to make this light-hea****r****ted ****romantic ****comedy where Deku is well… Deku and he changes the school for the better, while at the same time have girls fall for him left to right without him ****realizing it, (Ah, Deku you innocent boy you). Now as to why Mari is like this towards him, all will be explained in the following chapters.**

**Here are the girls who will be after Deku.**

**.1 Mari Kurihara**

**.2 Meiko Shiraki**

**.3 Hana Midorikawa**

**.4 Chiyo Kurihara**

**.5 Ochako Uraraka**

**.6 Katsuki Bakugou**

**.7 Shoko Todoroki **

**.8 Momo Yaoyorozu**

**.9 Mei Hatsume**

**.10 Mina Ashido**

**.11 Itsuka Kendou**

**.12 Ibara Shiozaki**

**.13 Pony Tsunotori**

**.14 Setsuna Tokage**

**.15 Yui Kodai**

**.16 Nejire Hadou**

**.17 Nemuri Kayama**

**.18 Rumi 'Mirko' Usagiyama**

**.19 Ryuuko 'Ryukyu' Tatsuma**

**.20 Yu Takeyama**

**.21 Uwabami**

**.22 Shino Sosaki**

**.23 Ryuko Tsuchikawa**

**.24 Tomoko Shiretoko**

**.25 Fuyumi Todoroki**

**.26 Nana Shimura**

**.27 Camie Utsushimi**

**.28 Emi Fukukado**

**.29 Tatami Nakagame**

**.30 Kashiko Sekigai**

**.31 Konako Haizono**

**.32 Melissa Shield**

**.33 Maggie Patterson (Cow Lady)**

**.34 Honey**

**Alright then, see you guys next time.**

"**May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome, my friends to another chapter of The Green-Haired Warden! I hope you enjoy the next step of this grand journey we are on. So without further delay, let us get on with the show! **

**Chapter 2: Childhood Friends**

* * *

"I hereby call the first meeting of 'Protecting Sweet Innocent Little Deku From The Evils Of The World' to order!" Mari proclaimed in a very official tone of voice. She sat at the front of a large oval-shaped table with multiple blueprints and documents scattered all over its surface. Billboards were lined around the room, upon which complex strategies are written. The room looked more like a war room now than its previous incarnation as the Underground Student Council Headquarters.

Meiko and Hana sat on either side of Mari, their faces still in a state of shock from what they saw only a few minutes ago in the school cafeteria.

* * *

**Earlier in the Day**

Everyone in the Cafeteria could only stare dumbstruck as Mari, the cold, calculating, and some even say cruel leader of The Underground Student Council pretty much _grop__e_the new student Izuku Midoriya. His face looking quite similar to a tomato at the moment.

"Uh, Mari-chan? Could you let go? People are staring." Deku asks tentatively.

"Of course, Deku-kun." Mari instantly complies, letting go of the Green-Haired boy but still standing very close to him.

Deku inhaled the exhaled, trying to calm his body down, he then turns to face Mari. "It is good to see you too Mari-chan." He says with a soft smile.

Mari smiles brightly, the light almost blinding everyone in the Cafeteria. "It is for me as well, Deku-kun." Her smiles drop into a frown. "Though I am sorry for not being here sooner, Bakugou is just as much of a brute as always."

Deku fidgets. "She is not that bad… "

"Deku-kun, she would have hurt you!" Mari yells in anger. Then tries to calm herself down. _'This is just like before.' _Mari thinks in frustration. She looks into Deku's eyes and finds just she was hoping not to find. _'He still believes in her.'_ She shakes her head in bemusement.

"What is going on here? Everyone turns again to the cafeteria's doors, this time to see four girls come. These are the four main members of the Official Student Council. First is the Council President Momo Yaoyorozu, a fairly tall young woman with a mature physique, long black hair that is tied into a spiky ponytail with a single bang hanging on the right of her face and onyx colored eyes. She is the one who spoke.

The Second is the Council's Vice-President Tomoyo Iida, a tall and somewhat muscular young woman with a wide frame supported by two strong legs. She has long dark blue hair done in braided pigtails, and deep blue eyes covered by square-shaped glasses.

Thirdly is the Student Council's Secretary Itsuka Kendo, a young woman with an average height and a lithe yet muscular build. She has teal colored eyes and long, ginger hair, always worn tied into a high ponytail on the left side of her head, which reaches halfway down her back.

And the fourth member is Kashiko Sekigai, the Council's Treasurer. She is a petite girl with a round face and periwinkle blue hair, that reaches down to her shoulders, curving outwards at the ends. Her eyes are intelligent and gray in color, and over them, she wears a pair of triangular glasses with thick dark frames.

"Mari. You didn't take long to try and intimidate the male students, did you?" Momo asks rhetorically, her face set in a disapproving frown. But when she spots Deku, it changes to a beaming smile. "Izuku!" She dashes forward and embraces the Green-Haired boy, consequently cutting off his much-needed air supply due to her… gifts. (This author humbly asks the reader for forgiveness for speaking so crudely). "I didn't know you were enrolled here!"

"Well, my mother thought that it would be good to be with my friends..." And as he explained to Momo how his admission came about. Mari got increasingly frustrated. By what, you may ask? Well, you will see.

Meiko and Hana slowly step away from their leader, who was trembling with growing rage, until of course, she exploded like Mount Vesuvius, with poor Hachimitsu Academy being the next Pompeii. And nothing shall remain before her wrath.

"**_Madam President." _**Momo looks at Mari with another frown, but quickly grows pale in the face when she sees how Mari is acting. "Uh, yes?"

_**Could you perhaps let go of Izuku? I was planning to show him around the Academy." **_Mari requests/demands in a demonic tone.

Momo goes from pale white to hot-pepper red in record time. For if Mari is Mount Vesuvius, the Momo is bloody Mount St. Helens. _**"And why should I? Maybe I wanted to show him around instead."**_

"_**OH, REALLY?!" **_Mari growls aggressively, the two Council Presidents stomping closer to one another. **_"AND WHAT MAKES YOU QUALIFIED?!"_**

"_**OH, NOTHING REALLY. JUST THE FACT THAT I HAVE KNOWN HIM SINCE CHILDHOOD!" **_Momo growls right back. The two of them acting more like predators fighting over territory. Which in their eyes, they are.

"_**OH, DON'T YOU PLAY THAT CARD, I'VE KNOWN HIM SINCE CHILDHOOD TOO LEAST YOU FORGET!"**_

"_**HOW COULD I, WITH YOU REMINDING ME ALL THE TIME!"**_

By this point, they were literally butting heads, neither having a height advantage due to them both being five foot eight. Baring their teeth at the other. The rest of the cafeteria worry they were going to hurt each other. Except for six perverts sitting at a nearby table hoping to see a 'catfight' as it were. Bastards.

Luckily for everyone else, a certain cinnamon roll won't allow it.

"Um, Mari-chan, Momo-chan?" The two volcanic eruptions waiting to happen turn towards Deku, our Green-Haired hero faltering for a moment before steeling himself. "Why don't you both show me around?"

The two beautiful young women stare at Deku for a minute, then glare at each other, a fiery look in their eyes, "Sure, Deku-kun." They replied together, each taking one of his arms as they left the cafeteria with a blushing Deku between them.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Meiko clears her throat, trying to get her leader's attention away from her war plans, while also trying to ignore the fact that three of them for some reason have military uniforms on. "Madam President, what about the male students? What is to be done about them?"

Mari waves her hand dismissively. "Leave them be, they are not important."

Meiko and Hana look at each other in shock, which seems to be a common expression for these two as of late. Not important?!

"Mari, you can't be serious!" Meiko yells, finally having enough of this situation. "We can't allow these perverts to have free access to the Academy, surely you realize this!"

"And what is with that Green-Haired man?" Hana adds in. "Have you forgotten the role of this Council?"

"Of course, I have not forgotten." Retorts Mari.

"Then why are you so friendly with that man?" Meiko asks.

"Because," Mari begins, her face lighting up with a bashful smile. "Deku isn't a man, he is simply an innocent and adorable little cinnamon. One that needs to be protected at all costs from those who would take advantage of him."

Meiko and Hana are speechless, how could this be happening? What happened to their beloved president? One thing they do know is that this Izuku Midoriya has something to do with it.

As Mari returns to her 'war plans', Meiko and Hana begin to converse out of earshot. "What should we do, Vice President?" Hana asks her superior.

Meiko dips her head in thought for a minute or two, then nods, seeming to have found a solution. "Simple. It is obvious that this Midoriya is blackmailing our President. So, we are to watch him closely. As a man, he is bound to do something perverted, which we will use against him."

"Blackmail the blackmailer?" Hana nods her head, a dark smile on her face. "I like it."

"Yes, we will force him to give up whatever he has on our President and then he will spend a long, long time in prison," Meiko says with an equally dark smile. This man will regret ever coming to this Academy. Meiko will make sure of it.

* * *

**And that is it. Phew...that took longer than I intended, sorry for that by the way. Anyways everyone, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter of The Green-Haired Warden. I am now going to work on my other stories which means that updates for this one may take some time in between chapters. Hope you guys are okay with that. **

**Remember, I would love your feedback for this story. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews and if you have anything specific you want to say, send me a post. Also, flames and flamers will be dutifully ignored and deleted. **

**Before I forget, here is the updated list for the Harem.**

**.1 Mari Kurihara**

**.2 Meiko Shiraki**

**.3 Hana Midorikawa**

**.4 Chiyo Kurihara**

**.5 Ochako Uraraka**

**.6 Katsuki Bakugou**

**.7 Shoko Todoroki **

**.8 Momo Yaoyorozu**

**.9 Tenya Iida (Female)**

**.10 Mei Hatsume**

**.11 Mina Ashido**

**.12 Tsuyu Asui**

**.13 Eijiro Kirishima (Female)**

**.14 Denki Kaminari (Female)**

**.15 Itsuka Kendou**

**.16 Ibara Shiozaki**

**.17 Pony Tsunotori**

**.18 Setsuna Tokage**

**.19 Yui Kodai**

**.20 Fumikage Tokoyami (Female)**

**.21 Nejire Hadou**

**.22 Mirio Togata (Female)**

**.23 Nemuri Kayama**

**.24 Rumi 'Mirko' Usagiyama**

**.25 Ryuuko 'Ryukyu' Tatsuma**

**.26 Yu Takeyama**

**.27 Uwabami**

**.28 Shino Sosaki**

**.29 Ryuko Tsuchikawa**

**.30 Tomoko Shiretoko**

**.31 Fuyumi Todoroki**

**.32 Nana Shimura**

**.33 Camie Utsushimi**

**.34 Emi Fukukado**

**.35 Tatami Nakagame**

**.36 Habuko Mongoose**

**.37 Kashiko Sekigai**

**.38 Konako Haizono**

**.39 Melissa Shield**

**.41 Maggie Patterson (Cow Lady)**

**.42 Honey**

**This is the final list. No more changes will be made.**

**Oh, Mineta is the sixth member of the male students, just to let you know. **

**See you all next time. TTFN, Ta Ta For Now.**

"**May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my friends, and welcome to the third chapter of The Green-Haired Warden. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: This wasn't the Plan!**

* * *

Ever heard the saying '_No plan survives first contact with the enemy_'? Well, that quote perfectly surmises the plan Meiko and Hana had to get dirt and then subsequently blackmail our hero and lovable cinnamon roll, Deku. At first, they just shadowed him when they had free time, hoping to see him do anything _closely _perverted. But as you might suspect, that didn't happen. Quite the opposite in fact.

He helped people… a lot.

First, they saw him help a baby crow back into its nest by climbing the tree while the little guy hanging out in Deku's hair.

Then they saw him talk to the petite, brown-haired girl who if Meiko remembered correctly was Ochaco Uraraka, another first year. Nothing perverted was witnessed.

And then they saw him study in the School Library for a bit. But in the end, he again didn't commit any acts of perversion.

"We are getting nowhere." Says Meiko after shadowing Deku for the fourth straight day.

"Yeah, if he is a pervert, he is doing a very good job of hiding it," Hana adds.

"Very well then," Meiko turns to Hana. "I suppose it is time to fall back to Plan B."

Hana looks at Meiko out of the corner of her eye. "Oh? I didn't know we had a plan B."

"That is because I didn't believe the first plan would fail." Says Meiko with a sigh, she then pushes her glasses up. "Regardless, we need to push ahead with Plan B. Now here is what we need to do… "

As Meiko told the plan to Hana, Deku felt a cold chill run down his spine.

* * *

Deku was getting ready to enjoy his free period after finishing Math Class which is taught by Shino Sosaki, a beautiful woman with brown eyes and red hair styled into three bangs across her face. Before he did, however, he was asked by Shino to help her clean up some paperwork.

"Thank you very much for the help, Midoriya." Shino, often nicknamed 'Mandalay' by her students, say with a gentle smile. Seems like almost all of the teachers have such nicknames. Strange.

"Y-your welcome, S-sensei." Deku stammers in response, as he put the final files back where they belong.

"Excuse me." Both of them turn to see Hana in the classroom doorway. "My apologies for interrupting, Sensei but I was wondering if I could barrow Midoriya for a bit." She asks with a bow.

Shino smiles at Hana. "Not at all, we just finished cleaning up."

Deku approaches the third-year, nervous as always, (only around girls, of course. Poor Deku) "D-do you need something, Senpai?"

Hana stares at him for a second, then turns around and starts walking off, "Follow me, please."

Deku does just that, following her through a couple of hallways until they come upon a door in what seemed to be an abandoned part of the school. Deku gets even more nervous, his hands shaking a little.

"U-um, Senpai?" He nervously begins to ask the third year, "what are we doing… " But falters when Hana gives him a hard glare.

"No questions." She says in a commanding tone. She gestures to the door, which is starting to look more and more ominous to Deku.

Our hero takes a big gulp of air to steady his nerves, then pushes past the door to face whatever lies on the other side.

And what seems to lie on the other side is an old classroom, one which probably hasn't been used in at least a decade, with a bunch of chairs, tables, and other things you would find in a typical place of learning were all stack in the each of the corners of the room. And in the very middle of the classroom stood one lone student desk and chair in front of a table. Hana motions Deku to sit at the desk, which he does. He looks around the room, again wondering why he was asked to come here but didn't want to make Hana angry by asking her when she clearly told him to not ask questions.

"Ah, good, you here." Deku turns to another door to see Meiko stride through, her gaze fixated on him. "Did he give you any trouble, Hana?"

"None at all, Vice-President. He was most cooperative." Hana says, shooting a glace at Deku as she said this, almost like she was surprised by that fact.

"Really?" Asks Meiko, her voice laced with doubt. "Well, that makes things only easier, I suppose."

Meiko goes and sits on the edge of the table in front of the desk where Deku is sitting, her eyes continuing to bore into our Green-Haired Hero. "You're obviously wondering why we call you here, correct?"

"U-uh, yeah, a little," Deku replies timidly, his eyes looking anywhere but her.

Something which Meiko did not care for. "Look at me when I am talking to you!" She yells at Deku, causing him to almost fall out of his chair with a yelp.

"S-sorry!" Deku says, bowing his rapidly up and down.

Meiko calms herself down, 'Now is not the time to scare him off, Meiko. There will be time for that later.' She puts on a gentle but fake smile, trying to put Deku at ease. "Sorry for that outburst, anyways the reason you were brought here is to answer few simple questions, that's all."

"R-really? What kind of q-questions?" Asks Deku.

"Just your regular personality test is all," Meiko says as she pulls a couple of sheets of paper from… somewhere. (I particularly don't want to know). "Just answers the question displayed on the sheets, and afterward… " She leans towards Deku, giving him a very a view down the front of her top. "You might get a reward." She states with a wink.

Deku tilts his head in confusion, "U-um, okay." And gets straight to it. After a few minutes, he hands the test back to Meiko. "H-here you go, Senpai."

Meiko and Hana comp over the answers, see what he wrote. You see, the test wasn't really a test so much as a questionnaire for a dating site. After looking it over, they both nod at each other and turn back to Deku.

"Thank you very much for answering the questions, Midoriya. Hana will now escort you to your next class." Meiko says with another fake smile.

'Now for the final test. Out of all the males we used this test on, all of them asked what the 'reward' was.' Meiko comments in her mind. 'There is no way that...'

"Okay, see you, Shiraki-Senpai." Deku says as he walks to the door, leaving Meiko and Hana dumbfounded, they mouths hanging open.

After reaching the door, Deku turns back to them. "U-um, Midorikawa-Senpai?"

Hana shakes her head, composing herself. "Oh, right, follow me." She says as she leads him out of the classroom, leaving Meiko in the room alone.

The Vice-president of the Underground Student Council pick up the test sheets and looks them over again, searching for anything she can use against the Green-Haired Student, but came up empty. She throws the paper down, jumps up from the table, then breaks the table in two. Rage coursing through her veins.

"I swear, Izuku Midoriya, I will destroy the hold you somehow have over Mari. Then… I will destroy _**you**_."

* * *

**And done! This chapter was a little bit rushed so sorry if it isn't as good as the last two chapters. Also sorry for uploading this chapter a day late, my friends. I plan to at least upload one chapter per week from now on while alternating between my two stories. Speaking of which, I wish to ask you guys to check out my other story Scooby-Doo and Monster Girls Too!. T**

**Here is the final Harem list for sure. No more changes will be made. Also, here are the heights for both Deku and the Harem.**

**[PROTAGONIST]**

**Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya (5'5")**

**[THE HAREM MEMBERS]**

**.1 Mari Kurihara (5'8")**

**.2 Meiko Shiraki (5'11")**

**.3 Hana Midorikawa (5'4")**

**.4 Chiyo Kurihara (5'6")**

**.5 Ochako Uraraka (5'2")**

**.6 Katsuki Bakugou (5'8")**

**.7 Shoko Todoroki (5'9") **

**.8 Momo Yaoyorozu (5'8")**

**.9 Tomoyo Iida (5'11")**

**.10 Mei Hatsume (5'2")**

**.11 Mina Ashido (5'3")**

**.12 Tsuyu Asui (4'11)**

**.13 Eiko Kirishima (5'7")**

**.14 Deiji Kaminari (5'6")**

**.15 Itsuka Kendou (5'5")**

**.16 Ibara Shiozaki (5'6")**

**.17 Pony Tsunotori (5'1")**

**.18 Setsuna Tokage (5'2")**

**.19 Yui Kodai (5'3")**

**.20 Fumi Tokoyami (5'2")**

**.21 Nejire Hadou (5'5")**

**.22 Miru Togata (5'11")**

**.23 Himiko Toga (5'2")**

**.24 Toshi Yagi [All Might] (6'2")**

**.25 Nemuri Kayama [Midnight] (5'9")**

**.26 Rumi Usagiyama [Mirko] (5'2")**

**.27 Ryuuko Tatsuma [Ryukyu] (5'5")**

**.28 Yu Takeyama [Mt. Lady] (5'4")**

**.29 Uwabami (5'7")**

**.30 Shino Sosaki [Mandalay] (5'6")**

**.31 Ryuko Tsuchikawa [Pixie-Bob] (5'5")**

**.32 Tomoko Shiretoko [Ragdoll] (5'4")**

**.33 Fuyumi Todoroki (5'3")**

**.34 Rei Todoroki (5'5")**

**.35 Enji Todoroki [Endeavor] (6'2")**

**.36 Nana Shimura (6'2")**

**.37 Camie Utsushimi (6'3")**

**.38 Emi Fukukado [Ms. Joke] (5'5")**

**.39 Kaoruko Awata [Bubble Girl] (5'6")**

**.40 Tatami Nakagame (5'5")**

**.41 Habuko Mongoose (5'7")**

**.42 Sirius (5'4")**

**.43 Kashiko Sekigai (5'3")**

**.44 Konako Haizono [Dusty Ash] (5'8")**

**.45 Melissa Shield (5'7")**

**.46 Maggie Patterson [Cow Lady] (5'6")**

**.47 Honey (5'7")**

**.48 Saiko Intelli (5'5")**

**.49 Chitose Kizuki (5'8")**

**.50 Makoto Tsukauchi (5'5")**

**.51 Tamao Oguro (5'3")**

**.52 Kuin Oguro (5'3")**

**.53 Abigail Labelle [Amplifier] (5'8")**

**.54 Emma Pamela [X] (5'9")**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next time. **

**TTFN, Ta Ta For Now.**

"**May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my friends and welcome back to another chapter of The Green-Haired Warden. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: The Princess Syndrome**

* * *

Deku was in his home eating breakfast with his mother. Inko Midoriya is a beautiful woman with a slim figure and a dark green hair like her son, a ponytail set on the left side of her head. She is a kind woman, Inko Midoriya, always supporting her son with his dreams and is known for helping her neighbors whenever she could, making her well liked and respected.

"So how are you doing at the academy so far, sweetie?" She asks with a soft smile.

Deku gulps down the last bit of rice on his plate. "Everything's great, the teachers are nice and they help me out a lot, I've made friends too!" He says with a big smile.

"That is good to hear, Izuku," Inko says with another smile. She picks up her and her son's plate and brings them to the sink. "So, I heard from Mitsuki that Katsuki is attending the academy as well."

Deku gains a sad look as he stares at the table. "Y-yeah, she is."

Inko notices the look on her son's face, sympathy flashing across her face. "Things are still cold between you, I guess."

Deku sighs, "Yeah, though I still don't know what I did to make her hate me."

"She doesn't hate you, sweetie," Inko assures him as she washes the dishes. Unlike Deku, she knows the reason for Katsuki's attitude towards her son. "She just… needs to figure some things out for herself, that's all."

Deku looks at his mother with curiosity. "What things?"

Inko shakes her head. "That is not for me to tell, sweetie."

Deku visibly slumps in his seat. "Oh."

Inko decides to change the subject to something else. "On a different note, dear. You should get ready for school, Mari and Momo will be here to pick you up at any minute."

"Oh, right!" Deku quickly gets up and run up the stairs to his room to get changed.

Inko giggles softly to herself. 'Its good to see Deku with old friends. Though those two more than likely want to be more than friends.'

The doorbell rings, signaling the arrival of the two Council Presidents. Inko wipes her hands clean, heads to the door and opens it to see an amusing sight. The two girls were glaring daggers at each other as they stood on the front doorstep, yet instantly switched to beaming smiles when Inko opened the door, trying to act like they weren't just attempting to kill each other with a stare. Inko wasn't fooled of course, after all, this wasn't the first time this has happened and it most assuredly won't be the last.

'The only difference is that Katsuki isn't here as well.' Thought Inko with a sad smile. 'I hope she comes back to her old self soon, I know Deku misses her a lot.'

"Hello, girls." She greets the two girls with a smile, "Deku will be down in a few moments, would you like a cup of tea while you wait?"

"I would love some, Mrs. Midoriya." The two replies in sync, causing the two to once again to glare at each other.

Inko giggles softly again, 'these two are too precious'.

"Well, what are you two standing there for? Come on in and get yourselves comfortable." She says with another smile. 'I am so glad that Deku was able to reunite with his friends. Oh, my baby boy, you are growing up so fast.' She thinks with tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

* * *

**(On the route to School)**

After having some tea with Inko and greeting Deku when he came down all ready for school, Mari and Momo said their goodbyes to the mother of their childhood friend and crush while also saying thank you for the wonderful tea, (nobody makes tea like Inko Midoriya), the three set off for school.

As they were walking, Deku was nervously looking back and forth at his two friends. "U-um, Mari-chan? Momo-chan? Are you two okay?"

Why is he asking this? You may be wondering? Well, you see the situation is this. Our hero, our adorable little cinnamon roll whose name is Deku, is right at this moment in time caught between his childhood friends as they each hold one of his arms tightly in their grasp. His right arm is being held by Momo while his left is being held by Mari. And this is not even the worst part of Deku's plight, oh no, the worst part… is the fact that his arms are pressing against the two ladies bosoms. So you might understand why Deku is growing increasingly red in the face and near to fainting right there.

"Of course we are okay, Deku," Mari says with a smile.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Momo questions as she leans more towards Deku. "Is something wrong?"

Deku feels their bodies get close, too close. 'What do I do?!' Deku screams in his mind, his body on full panic mode.

"Hey, Deku!"

'I'm saved!'

He and the two girls holding him between them turn to see Ochaco Uraraka running towards them, a big smile on her face.

'Thank you, Uraraka! THANK YOU!' As Deku continued to thank the only other girl he knows from the academy besides Mari, Momo, and Katsuki of course, the two presidents trained their eyes on Ochaco, evaluating her threat level.

What they see is a short petite girl barely over five feet in height, her skin fair and seemed to have an even present pink blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are large and round with irises that are warm brown in color. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach a quarter of the way down her forehead. All in all, she is a very cute and attractive young woman.

_Threat Level 5: The threat is too cute for words._

Ochaco stops running as she reaches them, panting for breath, her smile still on her face.

"Whew, I really need to run more often," Ochaco says with a cute laugh, causing Deku to blush while his childhood friends to increase their hold.

"You are Ochaco Uraraka, a first-year student correct?" Momo asks with a smile in return. Just because she thinks this girl is a threat doesn't mean she shouldn't be polite, Momo's parents raised her better than that.

"Yep!" Ochaco replies happily. "And your President of The Student Council, Yaoyorozu-senpai. It is really nice to meet you." She says with a bow. She then turns to Mari and bows again. "It is really nice to meet you as well, Kurihara-senpai."

Mari gives the petite girl a cold stare, unlike Momo she couldn't care less about being nice to whom she considers a threat.

Ochaco wilts a little under the cold stare, not knowing what she did to gain such a look.

Momo rolls her eyes. "Mari, stop that, you are scaring the poor girl." She sends an apologetic smile at Ochaco. "Sorry about her."

Ochaco waves her hands, "It's fine, really."

Deku notices that they reached the entrance to Hachimitsu Academy. He finally frees himself from his prison (if you can call it that) and clears his throat, getting the three girls' attention.

"I-I g-guess I will see you guys at lunch?" He nervously asks.

Momo shakes her head, "Sorry Deku, but me and Mari have to attend a meeting between the clubs."

Ochaco rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Uh, I have to take an extra class so I have to eat lunch there."

"Oh, okay. S-see you… " Deku says but tampers off as the three head off to their respective locations. Deku hangs his head in disappointment. 'Now what do I do during lunch hour?' He asks himself in sadness as he heads off to his first class, unknowing as to the fact that his question will be answered. Just not in the way he would have liked.

* * *

**(Lunch Hour)**

On the roof of the school, a group of likewise individuals are having a discussion on a subject they hold in high regard. Let us listen in, shall we?

"Hey, look at that one, what do you guys think?"

"Oh, yes. The pinnacle of beauty, a statement of true art."

"I would have to disagree, I think _that_ one has a bit more, style to it."

What subject are they discussing, you may ask. Why, the art of being general perverts, obviously.

"No, no guys, you've got it all wrong!" Yells an individual by the name of Minoru Mineta. He is a very small young man with a large round head and purple and black hair. "None of them are better than the other, they are all hot little mamas in their own way." He says sagely. He points to a girl with short, red spiky hair, Her uniform fitting snugly with her muscled frame. "That girl your greatest muscle fetish realized. And that girl..." He then points to a girl with a curvaceous figure and fawn-colored hair. "That is one girl who you just want to take you to marshmallow heaven. So you see, my comrades, no one girl is better than the rest, not here. Here, they are all worthy of our admiration."

The other five boys start clapping, with Mineta taking a sweeping bow.

"Thank you, thank you. You are too kind." Mineta then becomes serious. "But I am afraid that dream is in danger, my friends. You all know the reason as to why."

The other perve… I mean boys all nod their heads, their faces set in grim lines.

"This Underground Student Council is standing in the way of our dream. They watch us constantly." Says Mineta.

"Well, not constantly." Kiyoshi Fujino, the closest one of the group to being a normal person despite still being a pervert sometimes. He is a young man of average height and weight, with dark blue hair and black eyes. "They watch that other guy, Midoriya I think his name is, just as much if not more than us."

"Yeah, what is up with that?!" Shingo Wakamoto, a boy with blonde hair with the appearance of your typical high-school thug, yells in confusion. "What is so special about that loser?! We are way more interesting than that guy!"

"Hmm," Takehito Morokuzu, the intellectual of the group (self-titled). He is a young man of tall stature, with short black hair and eyes. "Perhaps it has to do with his relationship with Lady Kurihara?"

"Maybe." Says Jouji Nezu, A short and gaunt young man with a frail constitution. He has black hair and always wears a hood over his head, keeping most of his face in shadows.

"He seems to be shy when it comes to girls, though." Says Reiji Andou, the last member of the group of six. He is a tall and obese young man with black hair and eyes as well.

Mineta claps his hands to gain the others' attention. "Guys, we are getting off topic here. We can worry about Midoriya later. Right now our focus should be on the USC."

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Kiyoshi asks with one eyebrow raised.

"We need to divert their attention elsewhere, and I know exactly how. Listen." He whispers the plan to the other perverts. After hearing it, Kiyoshi becomes uncomfortable.

"I don't like it, this plan is a bad idea." He says.

"Oh, grow a pair, Fujino." Snaps Shingo. "I say we go for it, I'm tired of those girls always looking down on us. I say it is just what they deserve."

"Yeah." Agrees Jouji. "besides, they also bullied the other girls in the school as well."

"so are you guys in?" Asks Mineta, the rest all nod their heads, though Kiyoshi does so reluctantly. Mineta grows a perverted grin. "Good, oh I can't wait to see the look on those girls' faces. Hehehehe."

* * *

**(At the end of school)**

Meiko and Hana are exiting the school and heading to the school gates, Mari telling them to go on ahead of her as she needed to finish some important paperwork.

Hana steals a glance at her colleague, noticing the dark scowl set on her face and that her hands were clenched. "Meiko, we have been watching Izuku Midoriya for two weeks now, don't you think we should, I don't know, stop?"

The gray-haired beauty shots a glare at her, her scowl darkening even further. "Are you having doubts, Hana?" She growls.

Hana back away, a little bit scared of her friend's demeanor, she looks at the ground in thought. "Maybe? Mari doesn't seem to think Midoriya is like other men who are perverts and all around scum, and we haven't found any evidence suggesting he is. So… again, maybe?"

Meiko scoffs in disbelief. "Then you are a fool, Midoriya is just like the rest of them, and I will prove it."

As they are passing under a large tree, all of a sudden a bucket filled with a yellowish liquid tips over and drenches them both, their uniforms soaked and stained, completely ruined.

"What the hell?!" Hana exclaims in shock. "What happened?!"

"Somebody's idea of a joke, no doubt." Meiko snarls in rage. "When I get my hand on whoever did this… " She looks down at herself, shocked to discover that her uniform is melting, being eaten away by the yellowish liquid.

"Ah!" Screams Hana in fright. "Our uniforms!"

In under half a minute, they were down to their undergarments, though those too were being dissolved. Meiko and Hana try to cover themselves as best as they can, their predicament drawing a crowd. As Meiko becomes aware of the growing crowd, she starts to panic, this entire scenario reminding her of an incident from her middle school days.

'No! Please, stop staring at me!' She pleads internally, feeling vulnerable, tears forming in her eyes. 'Somebody, help me, please.'

Her plead was answered, by the one person she did not expect to answer.

She is startled when a large sheet is draped over now naked form. She looks up to see none other than the hero of our tale, Izuku Midoriya! (Deku to his friends).

"Are you okay, Shiraki-senpai?" He asks her, his eyes filled with nothing but concern for her well being.

Meiko just stares at our hero, her mouth hanging open in shock. Well, that is till she falls over in a dead faint.

"Ah! Shiraki-Senpai!"

* * *

Meiko slowly opens her eyes, her mindset in the fog of waking up. She looks around, finding that she is the school's infirmary, resting in one of the six bunk beds that occupy the space. She sees Hana currently asleep in another bunk, her face a picture of peacefulness.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Meiko turns to see the Head Nurse of Hachimitsu Academy Chiyo Shuzenji, a short elderly woman with her gray hair styled into a netted bun. She gives Meiko a soft smile, then hits on the head with her with a clipboard. "You are lucky, young lady. If young Midoriya hadn't rushed you here as quickly as he did, that gunk that was covering you and Midorikawa would have caused severe rashes to your skin."

Meiko rubs her head, looks at 'Recovery Girl' as the students nicknamed her in confusion. "Midoriya… brought me here?"

"Indeed he did, and what a sight it was," States Recovery Girl with a chuckle, "Watching him carried both you and Midorikawa at the same time was quite amusing to watch, let me just say."

"He carried… us both?" Meiko asks her confusion mounting, a small blush starting to form on her cheeks.

Recovery Girl nods her head with a hum, "Yes indeed, he carried you in his arms while he carried Midorikawa on his back. _How he was able to see in front of him, I have no idea."_ She mutters that last sentence.

Meiko blush now covers her entire face, making her look like a large tomato. 'He… he helped me. Why? He had the perfect opportunity, I was naked, helpless, at his mercy. Yet, he carried myself and Hana to the infirmary.'

A strange sensation began to fill Meiko's stomach with warmth, a small smile on her lips. 'You know, he kind of reminded me of those romance books I used to read back in Middle School, about gallant knights saving princesses...'

And thus Meiko was struck by The Princess Syndrome. And may God help our hero, for he has awakened a true monster. The love of Meiko Shiraki.

* * *

**And done! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it is my longest yet! I said I would write longer chapter****s**** and here is the result.**

**Also, thank you all for your amazing support for this story, we have over five thousand views for this story and over a hundred followers and favorites! Again, thank you all so much! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Here is the final Harem list for sure. No more changes will be made. Also, here are the heights for both Deku and the Harem.**

**[PROTAGONIST]**

**Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya (5'5")**

**[THE HAREM MEMBERS]**

**.1 Mari Kurihara (5'8")**

**.2 Meiko Shiraki (5'11")**

**.3 Hana Midorikawa (5'4")**

**.4 Chiyo Kurihara (5'6")**

**.5 Ochako Uraraka (5'2")**

**.6 Katsuki Bakugou (5'8")**

**.7 Shoko Todoroki (5'9") **

**.8 Momo Yaoyorozu (5'8")**

**.9 Tomoyo Iida (5'11")**

**.10 Mei Hatsume (5'2")**

**.11 Mina Ashido (5'3")**

**.12 Tsuyu Asui (4'11)**

**.13 Eiko Kirishima (5'7")**

**.14 Deiji Kaminari (5'6")**

**.15 Itsuka Kendou (5'5")**

**.16 Ibara Shiozaki (5'6")**

**.17 Pony Tsunotori (5'1")**

**.18 Setsuna Tokage (5'2")**

**.19 Yui Kodai (5'3")**

**.20 Fumi Tokoyami (5'2")**

**.21 Nejire Hadou (5'5")**

**.22 Miru Togata (5'11")**

**.23 Himiko Toga (5'2")**

**.24 Toshi Yagi [All Might] (6'2")**

**.25 Nemuri Kayama [Midnight] (5'9")**

**.26 Rumi Usagiyama [Mirko] (5'2")**

**.27 Ryuuko Tatsuma [Ryukyu] (5'5")**

**.28 Yu Takeyama [Mt. Lady] (5'4")**

**.29 Uwabami (5'7")**

**.30 Shino Sosaki [Mandalay] (5'6")**

**.31 Ryuko Tsuchikawa [Pixie-Bob] (5'5")**

**.32 Tomoko Shiretoko [Ragdoll] (5'4")**

**.33 Fuyumi Todoroki (5'3")**

**.34 Rei Todoroki (5'5")**

**.35 Enji Todoroki [Endeavor] (6'2")**

**.36 Nana Shimura (6'2")**

**.37 Camie Utsushimi (6'3")**

**.38 Emi Fukukado [Ms. Joke] (5'5")**

**.39 Kaoruko Awata [Bubble Girl] (5'6")**

**.40 Tatami Nakagame (5'5")**

**.41 Habuko Mongoose (5'7")**

**.42 Sirius (5'4")**

**.43 Kashiko Sekigai (5'3")**

**.44 Konako Haizono [Dusty Ash] (5'8")**

**.45 Melissa Shield (5'7")**

**.46 Maggie Patterson [Cow Lady] (5'6")**

**.47 Honey (5'7")**

**.48 Saiko Intelli (5'5")**

**.49 Chitose Kizuki (5'8")**

**.50 Makoto Tsukauchi (5'5")**

**.51 Tamao Oguro (5'3")**

**.52 Kuin Oguro (5'3")**

**.53 Abigail Labelle [Amplifier] (5'8")**

**.54 Emma Pamela [X] (5'9")**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next time. **

**TTFN, Ta Ta For Now.**

"**May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher.**


	5. Q&A

_**The Green-Haired Warden**_

_**Q&A**_

**Hello, my friends! I just wanted to quickly write this up so I can answer some of the questions you posted in the reviews.**

* * *

**Question 1: **Who is Maggie Patterson?

**She is Cow Lady, a Pro-Hero from the My Hero Academia: Two Heroes movie. We don't know her actual name so I made one up. This is the same reason for the other female heroes from the movie like Amplifier and X. **

**Question 2: **Will there be a Yandere in this story?

**Yes and no. Some of the girls will display some qualities consistent of Yandere but there will not be a character who is a full-on Yandere. Toga will be the closest to this type but again, she will not be a total Yandere type of character.**

**Question 3: **Why are All Might and Endeavor now female!? _(Nobody asked this question but I am sure you guys are wondering exactly that)._

**I thought it would be interesting.**

* * *

**That is all for the questions you have posted. If you have a question let me know. **

**TTFN, Ta Ta For Now**

"**May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, my friends and welcome to another chapter of the Green-Haired Warden! I am sorry for the delay, writer's block can be a pain. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Cheers.**

**Chapter 5: Offers and Counteroffers**

* * *

Deku is sitting in one of the chairs outside the Nurse's Office waiting for Meiko and Hana to be discharged. Head Nurse Shuzenji kept the two young women overnight just to be sure they weren't harmed by the gunk they were exposed to. Deku was glad that they were okay, he might not know them well (or really at all), but they are friends of Mari. And Anybody who is a friend of Mari is a friend to him.

Speaking of Mari, the Underground Student Council President was pacing in front of Deku, anger radiating off her in waves.

"I swear when I find out who did this I will make them regret their very existence!" She exclaims as she continues to pace.

Deku looks up at her with concern. "Mari-chan… "

Mari stops her pacing to point at Deku, causing our hero to lean back into his chair in fear. "Don't you start, I know what you are going to say! You're going to say I should let them off lightly, to be the better person! Right?!"

When she realizes what she is doing, she quickly pulls Deku (who was trying to become one with the chair and wall) into a hug. "I'm sorry, Deku. It just… when I heard what happened to Meiko and Hana… "

Deku accepts the hug, a soft smile on his face. "I understand, Mari. It's just that violence won't solve anything. Besides, Meiko and Hana are fine aren't they?"

Mari sighs, the tension leaving her body. "Your right, you always are. But that is what I like about you, Deku."

She stares at Deku for a moment, lost in thought. Then, she looks Deku right in the eye, a serious look on her face. "Deku, I have something to ask you."

What is it, Mari-chan?" Deku asks, his eyes alight with curiosity, like a puppy discovering something new.

'**That is not fair. He's too cute.****'** Thought Mari dazed for a moment by the overwhelming level of Deku's '_Cute Aura_'. She shakes her head, barely breaking away from its potency. **'****No! Focus, Mari! This is impotent.'**

"I was wondering if you would like to… " She begins to ask. But before she can the door to the infirmary opens and Nurse Shuzenji (A.K.A, Recovery Girl) steps out along with Meiko and Hana.

"Good, you two are here." Grumbles the elderly woman. "That means you can get these two young ladies out of my hair. _If I have to listen to any more of those silly love songs I will break that girl's phone, __I swea__r it__._" She mutters the last part to herself, glaring at Meiko.

Deku stands up from the chair he was sitting in and moves to stand in front of the two girls. "H-hello, Shiraki-Senpai, Midorikawa-Senpai, I'm glad you two are feeling better." He says with a nervous smile, trying to not look directly at Meiko (That girl seriously needs to go to a tall and large store and find some shirts that _actually_ fit).

Meiko looks at Deku for a moment, her expression unreadable, then pulls our lovely cinnamon roll into a hug. "Thank you." She says, those simple words conveying so much.

Deku tries to reply, but cannot due to him currently being suffocated by Meiko's breasts. His attempts to free himself only lead to the Grey-haired beauty to tighten her grip on him.

Mari glares at the display, not at all liking how Meiko is acting towards _**her **_Deku. "Release him!" She commands Meiko in a cold and deadly tone of voice, one that will be obeyed or there will be consequences.

Meiko looks at her President and releases Deku, years of obeying Mari overriding her newfound fondness for Deku. "Sorry, Madam President. I… don't know what came over me." Meiko says with a blush.

Mari shoots her a look, not believing her for a moment. She decides to leave that for moment and bow to Recovery Girl. "Thank you for taking care of my colleagues, Ms. Shuzenji."

"Think nothing of it, dear. It is my job to care for the students of this academy, after all." Replies the Nurse with a smile. She makes a shooing motion with her hand. "Now, get out of here, the lot of you!"

The Four students bow to Recovery Girl again before Mari turns to our hero.

"Deku, could you come with me to the Underground Student Council Chamber? I have something important I would like to ask of you." Asks the black-haired girl.

"Sure, Mari-chan." Says Deku in return.

As Deku and the members of the USC are walking down the halls of the academy, they come upon Momo along with Tomoyo and Itsuka.

"Ah, Deku there you are! I have been looking for you!" Momo exclaims happily, but when she sees the three who are with him, her smile turns upside down. "Oh, hello Mari."

"Momo," Mari replies, her voice just as cold as Momo's.

The atmosphere inside the hallway became cloaked with ill intent as the two sides faced each other, and poor Deku was right in the middle. Unfortunately for him, it was going to get worse before it got better.

"DEKU!" He turns to see Katsuki flanked by two other girls. These two girls are Eiko Kirishima and Deiji Kaminari, Bakugou's lieutenants.

Eiko is a somewhat tall and muscular young woman with an impressive physique, giving Deku the impression of a trained fighter or workout instructor. Her hair is very spiky, bright red in color and reaches down to her lower back. She also has red eyes and very pointed teeth. She is Katsuki's first lieutenant.

Deiji is only an inch shorter than Eiko but instead has a lithe yet toned figure, perfect for running and jumping, which makes sense since she is the star of the track team. Though many of the student body wonder how she is able to run so well when they look at her, or to be more specific, her hair. It is very long and bushy, reaching all the way down to her ankles. It is orangery-blond in color, with a black streak on the left side which runs in bolt shape. She is Katsuki's second lieutenant.

"There you are, you little… " Katsuki begins to say Deku but then sees the others on either side of him. "What are you bitches doing here, huh?!"

"Kacchan… " Deku tries to respond but is interrupted by Mari.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Bakugou." She states with a glare towards the blond bombardier.

Katsuki growls menacingly, looking ready to tear Mari's throat out. But calms down when Eiko puts a hand on her shoulder in a placating manner.

"Easy there, boss." Says the red-head. She shoots an apologetic smile towards the two student councils. "Sorry about her, she is just having a bad day. What our fearless leader wants to ask is if we could borrow this guy for a bit." She says pointing at Deku.

"Why?" Asks Momo.

"We were wondering if Midoriya wanted to become part of our group." Says Deiji with a thumbs up and a smile.

"_WHAT?!"_ Let's just say that was not particularly well received by the two Council Presidents nor their subordinates. Deku was probably the most shocked out of all of them, however.

"I-is that true, Kacchan?" He asks his ex-childhood friend, his eyes filled with hope.

'**Don't look at me like ****that,**** you b-baka.' **Thinks Katsuki with a massive blush that she was barely able to hide.

Tsundere, anyone?

"Don't think this changes anything! Your still a worthless Deku!" She yells at our hero.

Before Deku can reply, he is again interrupted, this time by Meiko of all people.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM LIKE THAT, HE IS A MUCH BETTER PERSON THEN YOU COULD EVER BE!" The Gray-Haired Bombshell yells with passion.

….

….

Well then… that was a bit unexpected, wasn't it?

As the others stare at her with wide eyes, Meiko's face makes an amazing impression of a tomato with how red it is. She grabs Deku and holds him against her chest as she hides her face in his bushy hair.

And Deku, well he is as stiff as a board due to the shock of the request by Kacchan and the embarrassment of being held in Meiko's embrace. **'****What's happening to me?!' **He screams internally.

"And why should he accept your… 'request'?" Mari asks, pushing Meiko's outburst to the side for the time being. **'One thing at a time, Mari.'** She tells herself.

"Uh, because we're awesome?" Deiji asks in a rhetorical fashion.

"You are also some of the worst students when it comes to academics." States Tomoyo as she cleans her glasses.

"And besides that," Adds Momo, "We were going to invite Deku to join the Student Council."

"_WHAT?!" _Exclaims the USC and The Delinquents, anger written all over their faces.

"What?" Squeaks Deku.

"Sorry, Momo but that isn't going to happen." Mari refutes, "because Deku is going to become part of The Underground Student Council."

"_**WHAT?!"**_

"What?"

As the three groups stare each other down, Deku looks ready to faint. Luckily for him, help has come.

"It seems you all are in a bit of a dilemma." Says a voice. The ten students turn to see the head of the Academy standing before them.

"Chairman Kurihara!" They exclaim.

He looks over the group with a stern gaze, "Is this how the student of this Academy behave? I am disappointed." He looks at his daughter. "I am especially disappointed in you, Mari."

Mari bows her head in shame. "I am sorry, father."

Chairman Kurihara looks at Deku, still stuck in Meiko's grasp. "Shiraki, release that boy. Now."

Meiko complies immediately, placing our hero back on his feet.

The Chairman looks over the lot of them for a moment or two, thinking about something. He then claps his hands together. "I have a solution to this problem. Young Midoriya will not be joining any of your groups."

All three faction leaders begin to argue, but stop when the Chairman raises his hand for silence. "Let me finish, I was saying young Midoriya will not be joining any of your groups, that is because he will be overseeing all three of your groups from this moment on."

Mari looks at her father in shock," Father you don't mean… "

"Yes, my daughter, Midoriya here will be the newest Warden of Hachimitsu Academy." The Chairman announces with conviction.

As the girls simply stand where they are in stunned silence, Deku raises his hand timidly. "Uh, s-sir?"

The Chairman smiles, seeming to ignore Deku, "Now that is settled. I must be off."

"S-sir?"

"Oh, yes Midoriya, I almost forgot. Tell your mother that I and Mari accept her invitation to dine this weekend." Says the Chairman, dropping another surprise on our hero.

"S-sir?"

"I will see you then, my boy." He says with a wave as he walks away.

Deku just stands there, unable to speak. His mind being able to only construct one word for this whole experience.

'**F****UDGE****!'**

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnd done! Huzzah! ****Not a bad cliffhanger, am I right? **

**Sorry for the delay, my friends. Had a few creative roadblocks on the way here, I'm afraid.**

**Over****t****en-thousand views! I can't believe it, thank you all so much! I mean it!**

**Again, if you have any questions you would like to ask, leave a review or if you want to ask me something specific send me a post and I will do my best to answer it.**

**Remember, all flames and flamers will be dutifully ignored and/or deleted.**

* * *

**Here is the final Harem list. No more changes will be made. Also, here are the heights for both Deku and the Harem.**

**[PROTAGONIST]**

**Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya (5'5")**

**[THE HAREM MEMBERS]**

**.1 Mari Kurihara (5'8")**

**.2 Meiko Shiraki (5'11")**

**.3 Hana Midorikawa (5'4")**

**.4 Chiyo Kurihara (5'6")**

**.5 Ochako Uraraka (5'2")**

**.6 Katsuki Bakugou (5'8")**

**.7 Shoko Todoroki (5'9") **

**.8 Momo Yaoyorozu (5'8")**

**.9 Tomoyo Iida (5'11")**

**.10 Mei Hatsume (5'2")**

**.11 Mina Ashido (5'3")**

**.12 Tsuyu Asui (4'11)**

**.13 Eiko Kirishima (5'7")**

**.14 Deiji Kaminari (5'6")**

**.15 Itsuka Kendou (5'5")**

**.16 Ibara Shiozaki (5'6")**

**.17 Pony Tsunotori (5'1")**

**.18 Setsuna Tokage (5'2")**

**.19 Yui Kodai (5'3")**

**.20 Fumi Tokoyami (5'2")**

**.21 Nejire Hadou (5'5")**

**.22 Miru Togata (5'11")**

**.23 Himiko Toga (5'2")**

**.24 Toshi Yagi [All Might] (6'2")**

**.25 Nemuri Kayama [Midnight] (5'9")**

**.26 Rumi Usagiyama [Mirko] (5'2")**

**.27 Ryuuko Tatsuma [Ryukyu] (5'5")**

**.28 Yu Takeyama [Mt. Lady] (5'4")**

**.29 Uwabami (5'7")**

**.30 Shino Sosaki [Mandalay] (5'6")**

**.31 Ryuko Tsuchikawa [Pixie-Bob] (5'5")**

**.32 Tomoko Shiretoko [Ragdoll] (5'4")**

**.33 Fuyumi Todoroki (5'3")**

**.34 Rei Todoroki (5'5")**

**.35 Enji Todoroki [Endeavor] (6'2")**

**.36 Nana Shimura (6'2")**

**.37 Camie Utsushimi (6'3")**

**.38 Emi Fukukado [Ms. Joke] (5'5")**

**.39 Kaoruko Awata [Bubble Girl] (5'6")**

**.40 Tatami Nakagame (5'5")**

**.41 Habuko Mongoose (5'7")**

**.42 Sirius (5'4")**

**.43 Kashiko Sekigai (5'3")**

**.44 Konako Haizono [Dusty Ash] (5'8")**

**.45 Melissa Shield (5'7")**

**.46 Maggie Patterson [Cow Lady] (5'6")**

**.47 Honey (5'7")**

**.48 Saiko Intelli (5'5")**

**.49 Chitose Kizuki (5'8")**

**.50 Makoto Tsukauchi (5'5")**

**.51 Tamao Oguro (5'3")**

**.52 Kuin Oguro (5'3")**

**.53 Abigail Labelle [Amplifier] (5'8")**

**.54 Emma Pamela [X] (5'9")**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next time.**

* * *

**TTFN, Ta Ta For Now.**

"**May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher.**


	7. My Apologies

**Hello, my friends. **

**You have probably been wondering where I have disappeared to for the last few weeks and why I haven't updated my stories for that period. Before I give you all my reason for my absence I would like to firstly apologize _for_ my absence.**

**Now then. Here is the reason for my delay, I hope it is a satisfactory answer.**

**Writer's Block, plain and simple. Or more specifically, a writer's block of my own making. Let me explain.**

**When I started writing on this site I wished to use it as a means to improve my writing as a whole, such as trying out different writing styles along with simply having fun creating unique stories based on the shows and books I enjoy. And as those who have created stories on this site know, brainstorming is one of the most powerful and useful tools a writer can wield, an outlet for all of our creativity and a strong foundation for our imagination to take root.**

**What does this have to do with my stories you may ask? It is simple.**

**I didn't think this through. I jumped into writing this story without really figuring out the route on which to take it. So for the time being, I am putting this story up for Adoption. If one of you wish to take this story further, you have my blessing to do so. My most sincere apologies to those who were excited to see where this story would go, but I won't be the one to show you. **

**I am not quitting this site if you are worried about that, I just won't be continuing this story. Again, my apologies.**

**Yours sincerely.**

**\- The Bug Catcher **


End file.
